O Hotel
by Kitsune xx
Summary: REPOSTADA:: Uma noite num hotel abandonado... Eles conseguiriam se manter vivos? ::UA:: ::SasoDei PainKonan::
1. Perdidos

**Disclaimer:** Pode ter certeza que Naruto não me pertence.

Thanks **Ali**, que betou. Thanks **Sara**, que agüentou minha crise no msn (?). Thanks **Stephen King**, que escreveu O Iluminado e posteriormente fez o filme. E thanks **Jared**, **Shan** e **Tomo** que fizeram um clipe baseado no livro/filme.

Explicações gerais no fim -.-/

* * *

**:: Um ::**

"Estamos perdidos."

Assim que a frase foi dita pelo ruivo sentado ao volante, a garota de cabelos azuis no banco de trás prendeu o loiro que estava com o mapa em uma chave de braço, não sendo impedida por nenhum dos outros dois presentes no carro.

"Ko-Konan... san... Está... me... sufocando... un..." o loiro gaguejou, seu rosto se tornando vermelho a medida que o aperto da garota se intensificava.

"A intensão é essa, seu imbecil" ela falou rispidamente. "Não consegue nem ler uma porcaria de mapa!"

"Konan, solte ele." o rapaz de cabelos alaranjados ao lado dela falou calmamente.

"Infelizmente, matá-lo não vai resolver a situação."

Relutante, ela soltou o loiro. Cruzou os braços e bufou irritada, tentando enchergar algo pela janela coberta de neve. O loiro se encolheu no assento, massageando o pescoço dolorido, enquanto o ruivo ao volante suspirava, massageando as têmporas.

"O que podemos fazer perdidos no meio da neve?" perguntou apoiando a cabeça no encosto do banco e fechando os olhos.

"Hey, hey" a garota falou ainda com os olhos voltados para a janela. "Tem algo ali... Acho que é uma placa... Deidara, vá lá ver."

"Por que eu, un?" o loiro perguntou indignado, virando-se para encarar a garota.

"Por que você nos meteu nessa?" ela respondeu num tom irônico.

O loiro bufou, fazendo a franja que cobria um de seus olhos azuis levantar alguns centímetros. Mesmo assim, ele abriu a porta, fazendo com que uma rajada de vento e muitos flocos de neve entrassem no carro. Os quatro se encolheram instintivamente, e o loiro rapidamente saiu do veículo batendo a porta, sumindo na nevasca.

Vários minutos de total silêncio passaram dentro do carro antes que Deidara retornasse. E quando a porta se abriu, uma nova rajada de vento e neve entrou junto com o loiro extremamente pálido e trêmulo. Demorou alguns momentos antes que Deidara coseguisse parar de tremer o suficiente para falar.

"Tem um hotel perto daqui, un" foi tudo que conseguiu dizer antes que seu corpo fosse novamente tomado pelos tremores.

"Bem, podemos passar a noite lá." Sasori falou ligando o carro novamente.

"E rezar para que esteja no nosso orçamento." Pain murmurou para si mesmo, fechando os olhos.

**x**

"Isso com certeza não está no nosso orçamento." Pain falou num suspiro, observando por entre a neve a enorme massa escura que deveria ser o hotel.

Konan não teve tempo de lançar à Deidara um olhar assassino, pois naquele instante o carro parou com um solavanco.

"O que houve?" ela perguntou confusa.

"Provavelmente o carro atolou na neve." Sasori suspirou tirando a chave da ignição.

"Que maravilha!" Konan exclamou cheia de sarcasmo chutando com força as costas do banco de Deidara.

O loiro virou-se, pronto para começar uma briga. Porém, Pain interviu, a voz ganhando um tom irritado:

"A situação já está ruim o suficiente sem vocês dois ficarem brigando, então parem. E vamos logo, do jeito que temos sorte, se demorarmos, as portas vão ficar bloqueadas."

Automaticamente as portas foram abertas. Saíram do veículo relutantes, as cabeças abaixadas por causa da intensidade do vento. Mesmo assim, puderam ver que se tivessem demorado mais alguns minutos, teriam ficado presos dentro do carro.

Caminharam vários metros com dificuldade, os pés afundando na neve, quase cegos pela neve. Até que foram barrados por um enorme portão de ferro.

"Deidara, se essa coisa não abrir eu vou te matar!" Konan gritou, a voz enfurecida se sobrepondo ao barulho do vento.

Pain segurou com firmeza as barras do e jogou o peso do corpo contra o portão. Porém, a grossa camada de neve acumulada no chão fez com que fosse necessário que Deidara fizesse o mesmo para que se abrisse espaço suficiente para entrarem.

As estátuas espalhadas pelo pátio não foram admiradas, tanto por estarem cobertas de neve quanto pelo vento constante que os impedia de visualizar qualquer coisa. Ao chegarem às portas do hotel, ao abrigo da nevasca, suspiraram aliviados, espanando o melhor que podiam a neve das roupas.

Não gastaram muito tempo analisando os detalhes das maciças portas duplas, pois Konan logo as empurrou, fazendo um saguão deserto ficar visível. Os passos ecoaram quando entraram, e mesmo com a pouca luz presente, puderam perceber que aquele lugar estava parado no tempo.

Todas as superfícies estavam cobertas com uma grossa camada de pó. As cortinas, que um dia foram púrpura, estavam desbotadas e sujas, as barras esfarrapadas. As telas dos quadros pendurados estavam encardidas e as molduras precisavam de polimento. Os elevadores estavam parados, as grades douradas enferrujadas, e não havia uma lâmpada sequer acesa.

"Deidara... Naquela placa tinha algo mais escrito? Algo como _o hotel está abandonado_?" Konan perguntou num murmúrio irritado, enquanto iam até o balcão ao fundo do saguão.

Tudo que ela recebeu em resposta foi um olhar atravessado do loiro.

* * *

**Algumas explicações que eu acho que devo dar:  
1º** Os casais foram decididos pela enquete no meu perfil. (E eu tbm nem pretendia mto fazer SasuNaru e-e).  
**2º** **Não vai ser focado no romance.** Só coloquei os casais no summary pra que não venha criança reclamando que não avisei.  
**3º** No meu perfil tem um link do clipe que me inspirou a fazer a fic. Seria interessante vocês verem, porq eu imagino o hotel **por dentro** exatamente igual.  
**4º** Sim, eu vou atrasar as postagens. 

Enfim, espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim quanto eu achei que ficou (R).  
Reviews? i-i


	2. Vultos

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Ainda bem, hmm.

HOLY SHIT, UM ANO PRA ATUALIZAR, OMFG.  
sou foda, pqp.

anyways. eu sei que demorei HORRORES, mas EU ATUALIZEI, AEEEEE. #taca confete pro alto#  
Chap curto, I know, buuut eu tou me acostumando (de novo) a escrever no fandom de Naruto, so... lol (relevemos que levei meia hora pra lembrar como fazia pra postar UHSDUHA lol)  
sem contar que faz uns bons meses que não escrevo nada decente. '-'

eu mesma betei esse chap, qualquer erro, a culpa é total minha.

* * *

**:: Dois ::**

**- 00hrs**

_"Eu não estou com medo desse lugar. Não estou. Não estou."_

Konan repetia aquilo em sua mente como um mantra, passando pelos corredores escuros. Pelo pouco que conseguia ver, o papel de parede estava encardido e descascado, e o tapete púrpura que cobria o chão estava puído, pequenas nuvens de poeira se soltando a cada passo que ela dava.

Pain caminhava ao seu lado, não parecendo nem um pouco impressionado com a decoração ou o abandono do lugar. Ela tentava de todas as formas controlar o medo; não queria parecer fraca na frente de ninguém.

Mas uma risada infantil a fez paralisar.

"Konan..." Pain chamou, estranhando a parada súbita.

"Você ouviu isso?" Ela perguntou, apurando os ouvidos.

"Isso o quê...?"

Konan olhou por cima dos ombros, em tempo de ver um vulto enevoado ao fim do corredor. Sufocou o grito que iria dar e segurou o braço de Pain, finalmente deixando o medo transparecer. Pain estranhou a reação; a garota sempre fora tão orgulhosa.

"Konan, o que fo-"

"Só... Vamos rápido, ok?"

**x**

"Deidara, por que está me seguindo?"

A voz calma de Sasori despertou o loiro que caminhava distraidamente a alguns passos de distância.

"N-Não estou te seguindo, Danna." Deidara gaguejou em resposta, agradecendo mentalmente à penumbra que ocultava o rubor em seu rosto.

"Então por que, desde que saímos do saguão, você está andando passos atrás de mim, como se estivesse _me seguindo_?"

O loiro ficou em silêncio. Precisava de uma desculpa. E rápido.

"Porque... Meu quarto fica na mesma direção, un!" Falou, achando sua resposta muito boa.

Um sorriso imperceptível se abriu no rosto de Sasori quando ele se virou para encarar o loiro.

"Deidara... Você está com _medo_?" Grifou a última palavra, rindo internamente quando viu o loiro arregalar os olhos.

Deidara não teve tempo de dar sua resposta atravessada. Uma figura branca e desfocada se movia no fim do corredor, às costas de Sasori. Seu corpo paralisou, e as palavras se embolaram em sua garganta.

Sasori franziu o cenho. Que tipo de reação era aquela? Era só uma pergunta inocente.

Ok, não tão inocente assim.

"Deidara...?"

O mais novo balbuciou coisas desconexas, apontando para algum ponto às costas do ruivo. Sasori virou-se, finalmente vendo o motivo do pânico do loiro. Uma jovem, trajando roupas de empregada, estava parada ao fim do corredor. Tinha feições bonitas, apesar dos olhos enevoados e tristes. Mas, o maior detalhe de todos era o fato de sua pele ser translúcida.

Sasori recuou um passo, instintivamente.

"Acho que estamos meio encrencados..."

* * *

MANO, PERDÃO A DEMORA, SRSLY.  
vou tentar não demorar um ano pra postar o chap três UHASDUSAH

Reviiiews? ;;


End file.
